Multipleverses
Multipleverses What is the Universe The Universe is commonly defined as the totality of existence. What is a Multiverse A Multiverse is a form of many Universes, or if's, set of infinite or finite possibles. First coined by The American philosopher and psychologist William James used the term multiverse in 1895, but in a different context. But best known for many-worlds interpretation is the works of Erwin Schrödinger. In this interpretation, every event is a branch point. Also known as the meta-universe It is known to hold Universes, and parallel universes within. If of endless possibles If’s are endless possibles from one world to the next. In that possible there is problets within reality that gives the change of a If to worth within the possables of a alterent world. One action has many endless possibles, but within that there are limits of the problets and ones possables of choices. The possibles are without a limit of being made, it’s the ableit to know what are the different within one world to the next. One problem that may come up is the problem of different Physics. Meaning that the rules of the If is that of something else. The rules/Laws of Graivtes force is different in that of one If to the next If. The idea of going into a If will open problets that could not be normal open to the possible of an If. In Qujin Comics it is also known as Spherefos. Note: In Ddraji Spherefos means Multiverses What is the Multipleverses Multipleverses: The multipleverse, comes from the form of parallel universe or alternate realities. It is a dimensional fact of if-ing. Possibility and probability. In that possibility works in the Forum that everything and anything can happen, but there is a probability it will not. The Multipleverses, is the greater form of Possibles and Probables. A basic Multiverse is with a Multipleverses, but Physics can only go so far. This is also known as the Omniverse,' '''the collection of all Multiverses. In Qujin Comics it is also known as Spherexand. Note: In Ddraji Spherexand = Multipleverses/Omniverse What is the Draco-verse This is a Multiverse, that has a heavy part of it with dragons or dragon-like beings, as the main part of the verse. For more info check The Draco-verse '''Spherefos' Spherefos is a name for a verse, like a Multiverse, Megaverse, Xenoverse, Hellverse etc.. Basic type Multi-verse: The basic form of all types of verses. Our world, but in the great part of Ifing rules. Alter-verse: More advances form of Multi-verse, many have more magic, psionic, chi and something different about it like superpowers or like different physics in it. Named '''Spherefos' *Hell-verse or Demonic-verse Also known as Infernal-verse Most of the beings that are in this Reality are Demons, Devils and Nightmarish Horrors. Each of what is a normal Realm Dimension and/or world, has something Demonic about it. So an Ethereal Realm will have a Devilish feel to it. From the Chinese, Japanese, Christian, and other parts of the world, plus other odd places like hell. The Greek Underworld, the shadow realms, nightmare realms, the Abyss and other places like that. Hell, Purgatory, Inferno, Netherworld, Abyss, Pandemonium, Hades and Underworld The Hell of Minor Annoyances * Mega-verse Lager then a "normal" multiverse in size. Meaning more Dimensions inside. * Xeno-verse Beings in this verse are all odd an alien, then again all dimensions are alien in some way. Most beings that travel through a Xeno-verse go mad with insanity. Also known as Alien or Foreign verse. *Meta-verse The flow of Meta-energies are higher then normal. Inparts you may have more mages, pykers, chi masters or more supernatural beings or Meta-being like superhuman beings/mutants. Sub-types *Chi-verse: Chi based verse. *Mana-verse: Magical energy based verse. *Psi-verse: Psionic based verse. And sometimes called the Psyker-verse. *Dweomer-verse: High powerful magic *Mystic-verse: High place of Mystics, Shamans and Supernatural beings. *Arcane-verse This verse is full of Arcane energies. This might mean that the spherefos WILL NOT have anyother types of energies inside of it. *Draco-verse Dragons, this verse has a lot of dragon-like beings in it. *Angelic-verse or Celestial-verse Most if not all of the beings are Angels or Angel-like beings Heaven, Paradise, Shangri-la, Garden of Eden, Valhalla, Celestial and other *Ultra-verse Basic Hero verse. *Naga-verse Basic Villians and/or Anti-hero verse. *Nod-verse or Node-verse or Dream-verse The Verse itself is that of the Dreaming Realms. *Any type of Being could be the main force of the verse itself (like the Draco-verse) *Ether-verse Sometimes call the 1950’s verse or steam-punk, Weird science verse. *Gaia-verse Nature *Pandemonium-verse Chaos *Abyssal-verse The Abyss *Shade-verse Shadow planes *Necro-verse dead and death and forms of unlife are here '''Super Rare' *Comiosmystics-verse Very powerful mystic, like a Dweomer verse, but for mystics. Also it is said that the ones born here have cosmic powers and have traveled to other verses/spherefoses and gave others the Cosmic gifts. *Multiple-verse This is one of the rarest types of spherefos, it has more then one type of Verse inside of it.